


What is this?

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko is a futanari and Arcee loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pic.

Miko was on a base with Arcee. Everyone was on patrol and Jack with Raf were at hime helping their familyes.

She didn't want to help them. She don't have a reason to help them.

Also...she don't want to find out about her secret. She's a futa. That means she have both male and female organs.

,,Arcee?" Asked Miko from a catwalk. Arcee looked at her from a console. ,,Hmm?"

,,When the rest of the team will return?" She asked. ,,After a three hours from now. Why?" Askeed Arcee friendly.

,,Just asking." Said Mike. She walked down from the catwalk and walked to Bulhead's room. Her shorts are getting tight again.

She reached for her bag and pulled out a long skirt. She really didn't need them to rip apart.

She ubottoned them and they slid down. Her penis started to be hard. Her panties barelly hold him in place.

She throwed her shorts into the back and unzipped her skirt. Before she pulled her skirt up, her penis bounced up.

,,Aww, not now." She said to herself. She really didn't know what to do. She couldn't masturbate that was for sure. It would take too long.

,,Miko? Are you- By the Allspark, what is that?" Arcee was standing in the doorway and was looking at Miko.

,,Uuhhh...uuumm..a penis?" Answered Miko stunned. ,,A penis?" Repeated Arcee. Miko nodded.

Arcee starts walking towards her. She knelt on front of her and ducked to get a better view.

,,Is it something like a plug?" She asked. Miko shrugged. ,,If it's your male...uh...mech part, than yes."

Arcee blinked and touched the tip with her digit. Miko shivered and Arcee yanked her digit back. ,,Are you alright?" She asked. Miko nodded. ,,It's just...nibody never touched it exept me."

Arcee's optics brightened and she touched it again. She starts circling with her digit and Miko shivered again.

A pre-cum dripped a little from the tip and Arcee drove her digit back to taste it. She sticked out her glossa and licked her digit in a teasing way.

Miko's penis twitched and Arcee winked. She drove her glossa back and ducked again. She drove her glossa over the full lenght and Miko sighed.

,,Hmm. Not yet." Arcee picked Miko up and placed her on a berth. She then climbed on the berth and knelt before Miko.

She slid back her breast plating and her big black boobs bounce out. ,,Wow! And I thought they were small!" Says Miki in amazement.

Arcee giggled. ,,Everyone think that." Sha starts playing with them and her nipples. She moaned lowly and starts moving up and down, so her boobs were bouncing.

,,Nice show." Says Miko and Arcee giggled. She then lays down and spread her legs. Her valve cover was still closed.

Miko climbed on her and walked to her boobs. She starts playing with Arcee's nipples and starts sucking and licking at one nipple.

Arcee hissed with pleasure and starts massaging her second nipple. Miko's penis twitched and she moaned.

Miko then starts licking and sucking at the second nipple and Arcee shiverred. Arcee played with her second nipple and Miko soon pulled away.

She positioned herself between Arcee's boobs and Arcee pressed them together. Not too much because she don't want to cause Miko pain.

Arcee opened her mouth and stick out her glossa. Miko starts moving back and forth and Arcee always licked the tip when she had a chance.

Miko always hissed when she felt Arcee's glossa. Arcee played with her nipples and pressed her boobs together when Miko moved forward.

Arcee's valve cover slid back and both of them smiled at each other.

Miko pulled away and jumped on the berth. She walked around and stopped before Arcee's valve. She inspected it and noticed blue glowing clit and two lines of inner mesh.

She walked to it and licked the clit. Arcee moaned lowly and shivered. ,,I'm gonna go straight to the point. Nobody touched you there." Says Miko. Arcee nodded.

Miko licked the clit again and then sucked. Arcee moaned and Miko was switching between licking and sucking.

,,Stop teasing me and do it alredy!" Arcee gasped out. Miko chuckled and pulled away. Arcee's valve was slick with lubricant.

Miko prodded at the entrance and then slowly pushed in. They moaned.

It was better than Miko imagined. It was slicker and more tight than normal vagina. It was also extremely hot inside!

Arcee couldn't feel better. It was way more amazing than she thought. It perfectly stretched her tight valve and stimulated her sensors inside.

,,Y-You can move." Arcee panted put. Miko nodded and starts moving slowly.

Arcee starts moaning lowly. She felt every move in and out. It was truly amazing. It repeatedly stimulated her sensors.

,,Faster..." Arcee moaned out and Miko moved faster. She was moving now at a medium pace.

Arcee's moanig grew louder and she starts playing with her anterior node. It was faster than before and it was better. Arcee noticed that Miko wasn't looking at her but at her valve.

Miko was mesmerized. That perfect valve was squeezing her penis. The lubricant also stayed on her penis and some strands were present.

,,Miko..." She looked up when she heard her name. Arcee smiled. ,,More....faster..." Miko smiled too and quickened the pace.

Her heavy balls were slapping agains Arcee's valve and she starts panting. Arcee's noaning was even louder and with her spare servo she starts playing with her nipple.

,,Uuhhh...yeeaaahh...hold that pace ....OH!" Arcee moaned out and she bit her lower lip.

Miko was fighting with herself. She didn't want to cum yet. But it was really hard not to into that...tight...hot...and sweet valve.

,,More! More! Cum inside me!" Abd that send Miko over the edge. She ground and tons of cum spilled into Arcee's valve.

That send Arcee over the edge and her valve clenched on Miko's penis.

They panted in past overload bliss and then they looked at each other. Arcee smiled. ,,What do you say about second round?"

Miko smiled back. ,,Hell yeah!" And starts thrusting again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee picked up Miko instead of Bulkhead.

Miko walked to Arcee, whom was parked in front of the school. She didn't come to pick up Jack or Raf, because they were helping at school with something. The rest of the team Prime was on patrol.

She put a helmet on her and sits on Arcee. When she was seatled, they starts driving on the road.

They stopped on a semaphore, because of the red. ,,So, how was the school today?" Asked Arcee. ,,Pfft. Same as usuall. Boring as hell." Answered Miko.

Arcee laughed softly. ,,You'll never change Miko. Do you?" Miko chuckled. ,,Probably not."

The semaphore shoved green and they starts driving again.

,,I found a really nice place and I want to show you." Said Arcee after a while of driving. ,,Lead the way." Said Miko and Arcee turned to left.

\----Rock surface----  
Miko stretched and admired the view. ,,It's beautiful here. And the view!" Miko walked to the edge and sits.

,,Told you." Said Arcee. She removed her breast plating and her valve cover snapped back.

She then layed on her belly and pushed her breasts forward so she wasn't laying on them. She spreads her legs and her valve was alredy dripping.

,,Hey Miikooo." Arcee called in a seducive tone. ,,Yeah?" Miko turned on her and her pigtails tensed up.

What she saw made her shorts tighten. She stands up and starts unbottoning them. 

Arcee laughed softly, rised a little on her knees and wiggled with her aft. 

Miko slides her shorts down and pushed her panties to the side. Her big fick bounced up and Arcee hissed.

Miko walked to her, climbed on her and starts pushing in. Both of them moaned and Miko starts moving at a medium pace.

,,Uuhhh...yeeeeaaaahhh...*hiss*...aahhnn...I needed this....soo much!" Arcee moaned out.

,,Mmhhm. I needed it too." Miko pantted out. She find a stable position. She put her hands on Arcee's aft and she hooked her legs over Arcee's tights.

She felt Arcee clenching around her dick and Miko thought she gonna lost herself.

Arcee was pushing her boobs together to achive more pleasure. But something was missing.

Arcee looked over her shoulder to look at Miko. She had closed eyes and her cheeks were flushed.

,,Cum." Arcee moaned out. Miko arched her back and pulled out. Cum landed on Arcee's aft, back and head.

Miko realized that something was wrong. Arcee didn't scream in agony, because of the overload.

,,Hhmm. Maybe I know what to do." Said Miko and spreads Arcee's halfs. She then pushed inside her aft port and Arcee starts moaning again.

Miko set a fast and a rough pace and Arcee was moaning with abandon.

,,Mmhhm. More! More! More!" Screamed Arcee. Miko smiled and granted Arcee's wish.

After a while, Arcee overloade with a pleased smile.

They panted for a while and Arcee pushed agains Miko.

,,More." Arcee pantted out. Miko smiled and set a fast and a rough pace.

**Author's Note:**

> And they fragged until the team came.


End file.
